


Evil of Dregg

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Absorption, Bad Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind Break, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Vore, Transformation, Vore, tail vore, tentacle vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode "The Evil of Dregg" from TMNT 2k12 where Mona Lisa did not save Donatello from being eaten and things quickly escalate into madness. Involves soft vore.





	1. Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little personal project I've been thinking about for a while. Thought I'd finally put it into action.
> 
> For this chapter I worked as close as I could to the episode, though I altered a couple of events to fit things more neatly together.

Donatello swoops into the room; large canister of insect replant in one hand with a spray nozzle in the other. He turns, pumps the lever and the first four bugs collapse twitching to the ground under a heavy spray of blue mist. Smirking, he leaps forward and sprays another group, and another as they move to attack him. He attacks in rapid spurts, being liberal with the bug spray. He was alone right now, after all. He needed to make sure they were good and knocked out before he could stage his rescue.

Speaking of --- Donatello's eyes flicker over to the center of the room at the sound of pounding. A large yellow dome of what looks like solid amber sits straight before him, and inside are his brothers: trapped, with Casey and Mikey banging their fists against it. Donatello moves quickly towards them, spraying another few bugs for good measure as they sweep down from above to try and catch him, but a thundering stomp from behind freezes him in place. Slowly, tense, he wheels around to face it --

Dregg. 

With a sudden rush of adrenaline he snaps his arm up, aims for the large alien's face and frantically depresses the lever over and over again --

Nothing.

Dregg grins, and Donatello's skin crawls as he hears him laugh.

No no no. Heart hammering, Donatello lowers his arm to examine the nozzle. It's dry, no sign of moisture from those last attempted shots. No more spray. No more repellant. No more weapon. He feels a lump rising in his throat. "Uh oh."

"Sacrilege!" Dregg bellows, and Donatello has no time to react as the bug throws forward his hands, releasing a coil of fleshy cords that bind his arms to his body. Instinct and years of training kick in and he starts to struggle, eyes wide and fixed on his constricted torso, trying to free himself, but Dregg pulls him up into the air before he can get anywhere. Large, clawed hands clamp around his middle, holding him still. Dregg grins.

Then stretches his mouth open.

The world goes horribly still for a just a moment. Donatello feels completely weightless in the air as he watches his maw part. There's a pounding in his ears that makes it hard to think. His brain turns to mush. His entire body tenses. He can't move. "Little help!" is all he manages to scream before Dregg shoves him into his maw and clamps his teeth around his chest.

The heat hits him immediately. Dregg's mouth is like a sauna. It smells awful: acrid and putrid. He can feel the insect's tongue digging into his flesh, grazing over his scales and it sickens him. Donatello's mind snaps back into action. He breathes sharp and quick, sucking in whatever hot recycled oxygen he can so he can think. He has to concentrate! A thousand thoughts fly through his head but they're all garbled, all useless: all plans he could never use. He checks his limbs, tries to snap his arms out of the binds so he could escape.

Dregg tips his head back. Donatello wails as he falls further in and his head presses against the back of the bugs throat. The texture is awful: it's gooey, and it makes his skin crawl. Beneath him, all he can see is a ribbed, purple void, broken off only by the occasional cell or undigested grub that float by. The flesh pulses hungrily as if anticipating him.

With a sickening schlorp the sticky walls around him squeeze, and Donatello finds himself being slowly tugged down. "Stop! Stop!" Heart racing, he thrashes as hard he can manage, trying to untangle his arms. If he could just reach his belt. If he could just reach anything he could get out of this, but there's no give anywhere: Dregg's bindings hold his limbs tight to his body. His heart sinks, and his stomach twists.

He screams for help: for anyone to help, but he knows his brothers are already trapped. He'd come to rescue  **them** , and April and Fugitoid were straggling behind far away from the throne room. They were buying time for him. They had pinned their hopes for this rescue on him. His breath catches in his lungs. Fear clenches his heart.

_No one could save him._

Dregg's throat squeezes around him again. Donatello cries, kicks his legs, but can't find any purchase. To his horror, the motion pushes him further into the alien's maw, and with another squeeze his head is tugged down into Dregg's throat, followed quickly by his shoulders and then chest as the alien begins to shudder violently. He's sinking faster, now; Dregg's throat working overtime to tug him down, stretching and expanding to accommodate him. He screams, cries, but it's no good. He kicks and flails, pushes and pulls and jerks his body, but nothing helps.

"No! NO! Let me go!" His words are muffled and broken. Slime seeps over his face, oozing from the ever-tightening walls of purple flesh, coating every inch of his body. It burns his skin, makes it tingle and itch until it's numb. His limbs throb and ache, and Donatello wrinkles his nose as he loses all feeling in them. His chest is pounding. His ears are ringing. Dregg tips him back further and he sinks right down; his legs barely moving as they're finally pulled in along with his feet. The cold air from outside vanishes as Dregg shuts his mouth and swallows, and with one final cry Donatello feels his entire body drop down into Dregg's insides.

Brilliant shades of purple cloud his vision: leaving him blind. Slime covers his entire body. He can't feel anything, can't hear anything but the sickening squelching of Dregg's stomach. It's shifting and moving around him, closing in on him. Donatello shudders, his voice soft and tiny as he groans. He had to... Had to fight.... Had to get out... Had to... Had to ---

He loses consciousness to the muted cry of Leonardo's voice.


	2. Swallowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Donnie's fate, Mikey, Casey and Leo make a stand. Unfortunately, Mikey gets caught off guard.

"Donnie!"

Mikey's head is pounding, his skin cold and clammy as he watches, wide-eyed, as Donatello is eaten. Dregg shakes violently, and Mikey almost feels himself puking at the sight of Donnie's feet being sucked up by the bug, disappearing completely inside of his body. Dregg shudders again and Mikey watches him swallow. A horrible pit forms in his stomach as the bug's body stretches and bulges.

He waits.

Donnie doesn't come back up.

"Donnie! DONNIE!" He smashes his fists against wall they're trapped behind, crashes his knuckles into it until they're red and raw. He doesn't care. Leo's right beside him, screaming his throat raw, pounding against the dome He has to get out there. He has to save his brother! They had to do something!

They pull their weapons almost in sync, and the high whining of steel and whistle of wood flying through the air echoes around the chamber. They slice and cut, thrust and slash, barely any form behind each movement, but there's no visible damage. Nothing budges. Nothing breaks.

"Donnie..." Mikey eventually sobs. He sinks to his knees, head tucked to his chest. He no longer has the energy to move. His skin is tingling. His body is shaking, but it's not adrenaline anymore. His chest hurts.

"Get ready." The voice is Casey's from behind him, and no sooner has Mikey processed it than the cage around them shatters to the ground. Eyes wide, Mikey turns to the human, who gives him grim look, his wrist-strapped taser crackling with electricity. He sees Leo in much the same state of shock, but the expression clearly means one thing.

We have to keep going.

All three of them charge out with no further hesitation, leaving Raphael curled up on the ground alone. It's clear he's not going to move or fight, leaving him as essentially dead-weight. Mikey figures if he needs help one of them will be able to come back for him, but for now they have to take a stand.

He leaps out to the far corner of the room, smacking a pair of bugs in the face with each of his feet as he lands. Another pair fall as he swings around his body with his nunchaku. He looks up, breathing hard and watching the others for a brief moment. Leo's dancing around the bugs like it's nothing, slicing into them and dropping a hoard of them with ease. Casey is doing pretty good too, though his fighting is stylishly clumsy as he scoots around on those skates, clobbering a group of them down a pit that they never fly back out of. His heart flutters. They could do this, and soon they'd be able to go for Dregg and get Donnie back.

He sees Leo turn to look at him, but the quick smile they share is broken as his brother's expression turns panicked.

"Mikey, behind you!"

Mikey tries to turn -- too late.

 _SCHLORP_.

Something damp and sticky clamps around his head, and immediately Mikey thrashes his entire body to get free. He flails his arms, then raises them to his face and begins clawing at whatever was gripping his head. It's gooey, mushy and gross to the touch; it runs through his fingers like slime. He can hardly get a grip on it.

"Get offa me!" he screams and starts battering his fists against the thing, not caring when he strikes himself. Eyes wide, he tries to pull away from it, stumbling toward the distant sound of Leo fighting. If he could just get over to him--- Leo could probably cut the thing off of him and he'd be free! 

It tightens, squeezes around his face and neck and yanks him backwards. Mikey cries out in terror, tries to push forward again, tries to break away from the thing, but this time he barely makes it a single step before it constricts once again.  
  
"HmM! LmmE gmMO!" It's pushing into his face, pressing his beak flat: pulsing, purple flesh that's sticky to the touch and smells disgusting.The insides of the thing are like an oven, and Mikey can barely see past his nose save for the colour. Mikey's whole body shudders in disgust as he redoubles his efforts to pry it off, but no sooner have his arms move than the thing does too. He can feel it sliding down over his body, and with crushing strength it pushes his arms down as it begins to cover his shoulders. 

He fights it, pushing his muscles past their limits as he struggles. His biceps are bulging, and agony quickly sets in from the exertion, but he doesn't stop. He can't stop. He forces his body to move, forces himself to grab the thing around his head, not caring if he can't get a grip. He has to try! He has to push this thing off of him!--

_SQUISH._

It's so sudden that Mikey can't react. With herculean strength the thing plummets down, consuming his shoulders and torso entirely. His arms snap to his sides with a sick crack, and to his horror he finds he can't move them an inch. His weapons clatter to the ground, the thing tightens around him again, and then begins to pull him up off the ground.

His stomach knots.

"MmM! MMmnNO! LMME GMMMo!" Immediately he whips his legs back and forth, trying to find some sort of footing, but there's nothing to get leverage on, nothing to grip to. They just swing uselessly, striking nothing but thin air. He writhes his body from inside the thing, tries to shimmy free, but movement is nearly impossible. All he manages to do is wriggle himself further inside of it, which to his utter horror seems to excite whatever had a hold of him. It pulses around him, quivering and groaning. Slime drools down onto his body, coating his skin. Leo still hasn't come to rescue him.

And then it begins sucking him up.

"MM! MMMM!" The knot in his stomach tightens. Mikey wrenches his eyes shut as he's tugged up, never stopping his flailing legs even as they continue to flail in the air. "nMM! NmmMmPH!" Inch by inch his body is sucked up, inch by inch more and more of his skin gets coated in slime. The more he's covered, the quicker he's pulled up, and soon the cool air from outside barely tickles his skin as his legs are drawn up with him. His kicking gets weaker and slower until he eventually can't move the limbs anymore.

Finally, the warmth completely overwhelms his body as his feet are pulled inside, and all the cool air is cut off from his body. Heat envelopes him. He groans, furrows his brows, and this time completely fails to move any of his body. The thing convulses, shakes, and Mikey barely has time to register anything else before his body is being dragged through the creature.

"NnNNo! mMM!" His arms and legs won't move. He can't think. He can't do anything. He can't hear anything. The thing pulses around him, tugging him up faster and faster. He has no idea how far he is from the ground at this point. He doesn't care. He just wants to get out. He wants to get free! "LmeEo! RpHH! HllP!"

He stops. His heart is racing. He's sweating and crying. Something slick and squishy presses into his face, smearing over his mouth and nose. Mikey chokes and splutters as he's pulled closer into it until it completely swallows his head, then his shoulders and torso.

His body writhes and shakes, and Mikey cries out one last time before he's pulled deep inside the true body of the creature.

 


End file.
